edfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Rain on My Ed
"Don't Rain on My Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 3 and the 76th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Candy Store is giving away free Jawbreakers since it's Customer Appreciation Day there, but time's running out for the Eds as they soon find out the Candy Store closes in ten minutes. The Eds then go off to try and get to the Candy Store for free jawbreakers before the Candy Store closes. Plot Eddy's scam of the day is a futuristic theme park detailing the wonders that await in tomorrow's world. Needless to say, Jonny and Plank are willing customers, and after paying Eddy the requested price, they enter Ed's garage, which has been transformed into the world of tomorrow. Edd shows Jonny around, demonstrating to him how people will move, eat, and bathe. Outside, meanwhile, Eddy is looking at the coins in his jar and chuckling. A hand taps him on the shoulder; when Eddy turns around, he sees Nazz sucking on a jawbreaker. When he asks where she got it, he learns that it's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store, and they're giving away jawbreakers for free. If he wants one, he'll have to move fast, though, as the candy store closes in ten minutes. Eddy quickly rushes in and tells his friends about the deal. The Eds and Jonny take off towards the store, with Jonny held back by a pair of TV shoes that Edd was demonstrating to him. Soon the Eds meet the obstacle of Sarah, who demands that Ed clean the debris of the scam out of the driveway. Ed and Edd run back to do it, while an impatient Eddy runs towards the candy store. After cleaning up the mess, Ed and Edd run after Eddy to find that he has somehow swallowed Kevin, bike and all. Without further ado, Ed pulls an angry Kevin out of Eddy and the three continue their trek towards the store. Eddy leads his friends down the lane. Edd pulls out a calculator and finds that they only have five minutes left to get there, and instructs his friends to hightail it; Edd isn't as fast as his friends, however, and he soon falls behind. Still running, he starts to pick up litter and fabricates in his mind a means of transportation while ahead of him, his friends break through the fence at the end and into the new Peach Creek Estates development. After an unfortunate run-in with a steamroller, Ed and Eddy start running again, only for a moped-like vehicle to plow into them from behind. The pilot is Edd, who has fabricated the vehicle from ordinary suburban litter. It seems as if things might just be going right for the Eds when Edd spots the Kankers up ahead, forming a blockade. With no way to avoid them, Edd loses control of the vehicle, and it plows into a mound of dirt. The Eds burst out of it at full tilt, with Edd bringing up the rear, but May manages to catch Edd and haul him back to her friends. Eddy ignores his imperiled friend while Ed is unsure of what to do: should he get the free jawbreaker or help his friend? Eddy, unhindered by any such moral questions, continues on his way. Seeking a shortcut, he decides to cut through Jimmy's yard. Inside the yard, Jimmy is working on a hanging garden he created. Unfortunately, the ropes holding it up give way just as Eddy runs through the yard. The plants all miss Eddy, and Eddy is about to continue onwards when a piano dropped from the sky hits Eddy, entangling him in its strings. The bearer of this weapon was Kevin, who is still angry at Eddy for swallowing him. Eddy's friends arrive, covered in kiss marks. Edd starts to lecture Eddy on how he should stick with his friends, but soon stops, as he realizes that the time is getting short. They take off for the candy store again, and with less than a minute it looks like they might make it, but suddenly a huge thunderstorm rolls in, complete with harsh winds that force the Eds away from the candy store. Their strongest member is able to battle it, though, and he grabs his friends and carries them towards the promised jawbreakers. Right before they reach the sidewalk by the store, though, a chicken drive headed by Rolf comes along. Ed is warned away from it by his friends, but these warnings go unheeded as Ed dives in to cuddle the chickens. Eddy breaks free from the fray, but is once again distracted by trauma from Edd, who is drowning in the sea of chickens. Eddy looks at his friend and the candy store repeatedly, and finally chooses the jawbreakers. He dives for the door only to have it slam in his face, as the store is now closed. Now that the Eds have failed, the world returns to normal; the chicken drive ends, the storm ends, and the sun comes out again. The only hints that something was wrong are the Eds soaked clothes and Ed's jacket full of chickens–and a boy. It seems that Ed had enough foresight to save Edd from the wave of barnyard fowl, and was a true friend, unlike some we could mention. Eddy isn't paying attention to Edd, however, as inside one of the jawbreakers is moving, and it's fuzzy, too. This jawbreaker is in actuality Jonny, who snuck in with Plank and will have a good time all night with all the jawbreakers. Of course, Eddy wants some, but he won't get any, for the simple reason that he left Jonny strapped to the TV shoes from earlier. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': at Nazz, who is slurping on candy "Hey, where'd you get that jawbreaker, Nazz? Bazooka-Chin Kevin, right?" Nazz: "No way. It's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store and they're giving out jawbreakers for free!" Eddy: "FREE?! YEE-HA!!!" leaps into the air. Nazz: "But you better hurry, the store closes in 10 minutes." rushes off to tell the other Eds, ripping open his suit which stays in midair before falls down. ---- *'Jonny': about the television sets strapped to his sandals "TV shoes?!" Edd: "For viewing on the go? Well, I didn't say the future was practical." comes inside and interrupts the scam. Eddy: "Forget this!" Ed: "Yes I will!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse promotional giveaways!" ---- *'Eddy': with Edd's invention "Where'd this wagon come from, hotshot?" Edd: at Eddy's interest "Necessity, Eddy! Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our ever shrinking window of opportunity!" Eddy: bored "Yawn! Just kick this thing into high gear so we can-" and Eddy see the Kankers and panic; Double D looks at the Kankers that are in front of them and begins to panic. Edd: "Ed... Eddy... BLOCKADE!" Lee: "Hey look! It's our husbands!" Marie: "Just in time to play house!" Eddy: scared "KANKERS!" Ed: camera zoomed in on his face "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" ---- *'Lee': she and her sisters prepare to shovel the trapped Eds out of a huge heap of dirt "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt!" Eddy: out from the pile of dirt "Free!" Ed: Eddy "Jawbreakers!" Edd: Ed and Eddy "Pardon us, ladies." ---- *'Jimmy': as his garden falls "My garden in the sky!" ---- *'Eddy': at the falling garden missing him "Missed me!" is crushed by a piano. Kevin: "That's for gobbing all over my bike, dork!" ---- *'Ed': "CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHICKENS!" Eddy: "Don't look at 'em, Ed!" dives into the chicken stampede, taking Edd and Eddy with him. ---- *'Edd': a chicken drive passing by in front of the Eds "It's a... chicken drive?" Rolf: herding chickens "Yah, fowls! Yah!" a slow one "Come along, laggard!" ---- *'Edd': as he gets stampeded by chickens "Eddy! Help me! I'm submerged in a preponderance of poultry!" ---- *'Jonny': to Eddy's request to open the shop door "Plank says to blow it out your nose, Eddy!" Ed: "Hahaha! Good one, huh, Double D? That Plank cracks me up." Edd: sighing "There's a moral in this. Somewhere." Ed: "Yup! Two chickens are better than one!" Eddy: on the door "JONNY!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd presses the "food" button, the button's top is pink. Yet when he presses the "wash" button, the button is just wood, not pink. **After Jonny gets a futuristic cleanup treatment, he grew a full head of hair, yet the hair disappears in every subsequent scene. **When Eddy says "No time, Candy Store!" his mouth doesn't move. **When Edd measures Eddy's angle of running, Edd is behind Eddy, but in the next shot, Edd is behind Eddy and Ed. **When Eddy gets caught in the steamroller cab, he pulls on the lever by accident. In the next scene, it shows a bit of the inside of the cab before Ed and Eddy are run over. If you look closely, you can see that the ball point on the lever is broken. But from what we saw last scene, the ball was never damaged. **Also, just as Ed opens his mouth ready to drag Eddy out of the steamroller through the front, his tongue is red **When Edd yells "No wait, please! You don't understand!" May's mouth moves several times but no words came out. **When Ed was running around and yelling at the junkyard deciding whether to get jawbreakers or rescue Edd, his mouth did not move when he yelled "Aah! Ooh! Mmm-hmm-hmm!" **The Eds cut though the lane to get to the Construction Site, yet in the scene after that, Eddy takes a shortcut through Jimmy's yard when he ran out of the construction site. So, given the usual setup of the Cul-de-Sac, he would have gone in a complete circle, wasting a lot of time. **After Jimmy's "garden in the sky" fell, Jimmy was still on top of the ladder. However, after Kevin dropped the piano on Eddy, Jimmy is no longer on the ladder, but he was not shown coming down, although he could've gotten down off-screen. **When Ed checks his shoe for the time and we see a close up of the bottom of his shoe, the color of his shoe is red, like Eddy's, instead of black like it should be. *The Eds use the same diving helmet they found at the Kankers' Trailer in "Nagged to Ed" as part of the Ed's Peek Into The Future Scam. *'Fourth Wall Break': When the Kankers spot the Eds, Eddy yells "KANKERS!", while Ed yells, "EXTREME CLOSEUP!", while the two are both, literally, in an extreme closeup. *'Ed': "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" This was a saying made famous by the skit "Wayne's World" on Saturday Night Live and in the Wayne's World movies where they would show a big closeup of their faces and yell out "Extreme closeup!" *'Running Gags': *#The Eds trying to get to the candy store, but having to face various hindrances along the way. *#Edd being unable to keep up with Ed and Eddy and arguing with Eddy for leaving him and Ed behind. *Kevin dropping a piano on Eddy from the roof of Jimmy's house is a homage to a classic cliche cartoon antic. *If you look at the shops across the street from the candy store when you're able to see it, one is a café called "Wootie's Café." This is a reference to James Wooton, who is a storyboard artist on the show (his nickname, "Wootie," is listed on his credit). In a similar manner, the store next to it says "Danny's Meat Shop," a reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci. As a final reference, the store next to that one says "AKA Shoes," a reference to the animation company (AKA Cartoon) that makes the show. *The quote "Don't Rain on My Parade," which is what the title of the episode is in reference to, was said previously by Eddy in "Gimme Gimme Never Ed." *This episode's plot is used again for the first half of the third level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *At the start of the episode, Eddy says "The answers my friend, are blowin' in the wind." This is a quote from the Bob Dylan folk song "Blowin' in the Wind." *This is the fourth episode where Eddy comes close to swearing. The first was "Sir Ed-a-Lot," the second was "Hands Across Ed," and the third was "Rent-a-Ed." *Ed's line "Two chickens are better than one" is a reference to the saying "two heads are better than one." Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h46m52s236.png|Exterior of "Ed's Peek into the Future". Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h47m24s21.png|The conveyor belts inside the Eds' scam. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h47m36s151.png|Plunger headgear is the latest and greatest fashion of the future. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h47m58s109.png|Ed's signal for food. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h48m07s240.png|Take me to your plumber. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h48m52s133.png|Nice 'fro, there, Jonny. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h49m15s107.png|Eddy after impacting the stop sign set up by Sarah. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h50m00s58.png|"No, really, I'm pounding you, dork." Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h50m14s189.png|Edd's Garbage Speeder. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h50m48s21.png|"BLOCKADE!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m12s1.png|"KANKERS!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m16s44.png|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m28s169.png|INCOMING!! FLYING MAY KANKER AIRMAIL!! Edd caught by Kanker Sisters.png|"Yeah, but at least she got the cute one!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m43s62.png|Jimmy tending to his "Garden In The Sky." Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h52m07s36.png|Well, this seems awkward and somewhat funny. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h52m45s169.png|Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h52m54s2.png|Edd being overwhelmed by the flock of chickens. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h53m34s140.png|A tough decision... Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h53m44s242.png|They're free... Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h54m03s160.png|"Free Jawbreakers, Double D!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h54m12s10.png|Failure. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h54m34s230.png|Ed saved Edd. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h55m08s76.png|Jonny in the jawbreakers. Video See Also *Customer Appreciation Day *Ed's Peek Into the Future *Garbage Speeder *The Candy Store *Steamroller Category:Episodes Category:Season 3